russelfandomcom-20200213-history
By Popular Demand, More NBA and PBA Games on IBC
March 17, 2014 By Popular Demand, Lots of PBA Games on IBC and More PBA Games on TV5 TV5 will now air at least seven live PBA games per week with the addition of a Monday playdate and the second game of a Saturday doubleheader, while IBC-13 will air only two live PBA games on Saturday and Sunday. After the highly successful broadcast of the Philippine Cup playoffs, the PBA for TV5 and IBC-13 have agreed to make some changes to the ongoing Commissioner’s Cup schedule beginning today. Mondays will now be a regular part of the PBA schedule, with a special Tuesday playdate scheduled for March 25. Previously the Monday and Tuesday playdates were utilized only when necessary and during the playoffs. But with the PBA already running behind schedule, and with preparation time a must for the Gilas players, the addition of a Monday playdate is an absolute necessity for the league to devote to the national cause. In addition, TV5 will now air both doubleheaders on Saturdays, as opposed to only one during the Philippine Cup and early in the Commissioner’s Cup. As a result, TV5 will now have at least seven live games per week as opposed to only five in the original setup. But while the Kapatid network will broadcast two games live on weekends, the original weekday format will remain the same, with only the second game airing live at 8:00 p.m., and the first game airing ‘via satellite’ at 11:10 p.m. AksyonTV will still carry all the games live. As for IBC-13, the timeslot of the PBA games which is currently on a weekend primetime schedule for only two live games on Saturday from 4:00 to 6:00 p.m. and Sunday from 5:00 to 7:00 p.m. while they get the rid of Wednesday and Friday games because of the rise of IBC-13’s daily primetime programming thru Kapinoy Primetime, including the phenomenal fantasy series Janella in Wonderland. They will putting to the fantasy and drama for IBC's primetime slot on weeknights as they need to move PBA to Saturday and Sunday slot because the basketball games tend to go weekend on primetime and the consistent primetime hits like Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo which are dominate the ratings game. IBC’s primetime lineup from 6 p.m. to 12 midnight from Monday to Friday, featuring one telenovela known as TreseBella at 6 p.m., two newscasts at 6:30 p.m. and 11:30 p.m., a streak of three teleseryes (including one fantaserye fo 7:45 to 8:30 p.m. slot) and Viva Tagalog movies at 9:45 p.m. Thanks to the addition of a PBA games, IBC′s ‘Panalo Weekend’ schedule will now be as follows: Monday to Friday :06:00 – TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (No. 1) :06:30 – Express Balita (LIVE) (No. 1) :07:45 – Janella in Wonderland (in HD) (No. 1) :08:30 – Maghihintay Sa'yo (in HD) (No. 1) :09:15 – Only Me and You (in HD) :09:45 – Viva Box Office :11:30 – News Team 13 (LIVE) Saturdays :04:00 – PBA (LIVE) (No. 1) :06:00 – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (No. 1) :07:00 – Tasya Fantasya (No. 1) :08;00 – Love Notes (in HD) :09:00 – Maya Loves Sir Chief (No. 1) :09:45 – T.O.D.A.S. (No. 1) :10:45 – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :11:15 – Bitag Sundays :05:00 – PBA (LIVE) (No. 1) :07:00 – The Million Second Quiz (No. 1) :08:00 – Born to be a Superstar (No. 1) :09:00 – Dingdong n' Lani :10:00 – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 – Sunday Sinemaks (No. 1) Thanks to the addition of a second Saturday game, TV5’s ‘Weekend Do It Better’ schedule will now be as follows: Saturdays :2:30 – PBA first game (delayed telecast) :4:30 – Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) :5;00 – PBA second game (delayed telecast) :7:00 – Tropa Mo Ko Unli :8:00 – Celebrity Dance Battle :9:00 – Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman :10:00 – Kaya :11:00 – SpinNation (LIVE) Sundays :3:00 – PBA doubleheader (LIVE) :7:00 – Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :8:00 – Wow Mali Pa Rin :9:00 – Jua0n Direction :9:30 – Sunday Sineplex :11:30 – Pilipinas News The PBA Commissioner’s Cup will be taking a break from April 3-6 to give way to the All-Star Game, which is expected to bring back the PBA All-Stars vs. Gilas format of the previous year. The single-round nine-game eliminations will end on April 20. Aside from PBA games every Saturday and Sunday, who could even match the blockbuster weekend lineup of IBC-13, with the primetime treat of Drew Arellano, Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Joey de Leon and Anja Aguilar, with as the top-rater Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the return of Love Notes, the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and Joey de Leon's hit T.O.D.A.S. every Saturday nights, and the more powerful and ratings-busting Born to be a Superstar every Sunday nights, adding to the premiere of Robi Domingo's game show The Million Second Quiz and the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani.